


Fragaria Field

by Medicore



Series: Hamliza Oneshots [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Being Lost, Children, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Missing Persons, Strawberries, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicore/pseuds/Medicore
Summary: The family goes strawberry picking.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Philip Hamilton (1782-1801) & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Hamliza Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108793
Kudos: 6





	Fragaria Field

Eliza looked up at the old wooden sign, smiling to herself. She loved Fragaria Field; she had been going every single year since she was a kid, playing and picking along her sisters. It was a tradition for the Schuyler family to go strawberry picking every spring, and now she was here, going to do this with her husband and children, bringing a new generation along. 

“Angie, Philip, do you two have your baskets?” she called out to the kids running around in the parking lot, chasing each other and squealing. Ever since Eliza had told them about the tradition, they had been aching to go. They stopped chasing each other and ran up to Eliza.

“Now, where’s your father?” Eliza frowned, looking around for Alexander. The kids spun around too before Philip replied, “Maybe he already went inside. Can we go in now?”

Eliza groaned at that possibility. If he had gone in, then she and the kids would have to go around looking for him, and if it turned out that he didn't go in, then he would have to go look for them instead. There was a possibility of them waiting out here, but then they wouldn't be able to collect any strawberries, which was the whole reason why they came here and the kids would be annoyed and would cause a fuss. If they went in, they would find Alexander eventually even if it was at the end of the trip, and they would also have strawberries collected. 

“Let’s go in. Remember, you have to follow me. No running off, understand?”

The kids both nodded, and then the trio was on their way. They walked through the field, Eliza teaching the kids how to pick strawberries easily and quickly so that they could fill their baskets. While doing so, Eliza kept scanning the area for Alexander, but she couldn’t see him. Had something happened to him? Was he lost or stuck somewhere? Partially lost in her thoughts, she nearly tripped over her daughter who was lying down on the grass. 

Eliza let out a little yelp before chuckling. “What is it, Angie? Are you tired?” she smiled, picking up her young daughter to get her to stand up. 

“My arms are tired…. Also, Philip ran away when you told us not to. Is he going to get in trouble now?” Angie mumbled into her mother’s grasp, and Eliza looked around the area to see that, indeed, Philip was gone along with his basket.

“Oh my goodness. C’mon, Angie, we have to go find your brother and father.” Eliza set Angie down and she grabbed onto her basket, clutching onto her mother’s hand. The duo ran through the field, Eliza yelling out Philip’s name every so often. 

After a couple minutes, Eliza heard a boy yell back, “Yeah?” Eliza gasped. Was it Philip? She tugged her daughter along and ran over in the direction where that voice came from. Upon seeing her son munching away on some strawberries, she hoisted him up and gave him a hug, along with pinching his ear.

“Philip, I told you not to run away! You had me so worried, oh goodness.” 

“I’m sorry, Mommy. But I saw Daddy and I wanted to say hi because you were looking for him. But then, when I went to Daddy, I couldn’t see you anymore. So I decided to stay here so I wouldn’t get lost.” Philip nodded, his curly hair flopping around on his head. 

Eliza ruffled his hair and then looked around. “So… where is Daddy then?” 

“He’s on the other side of the rows, here, I’ll show you.” Philip took his mother’s hands and walked her and Angie over to the other rows of strawberries, where Eliza easily recognized Alexander. She ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. 

“Alexander, where have you been?”

“Well, I had to go to the bathroom, and when I came back, you and the kids were gone. I was told that you went inside and so I went inside as well.” Alexander smiled, holding out some red, juicy-looking, strawberries. “Do you want some?”

Angie and Philip went fishing through Alexander’s basket as Eliza took some strawberries from him, popping them into her mouth. They were absolutely delicious and the juice on her fingers tasted and smelled wonderful too. She laughed and gave her husband another kiss, the sticky juice of the strawberries on her lips.


End file.
